tu mérites mieux que ce que la vie te donne,
by numb22z
Summary: j'ai réussi à m'inscruster dans ce slash


**Tu mérites mieux que ce que la vie te donne, la preuve**

Auteur : dd

Date de création : mardi 1er novembre 2005.

Genre : drame, instant fugasse de bonheur...

Saison: la s1 peut être vu le début...

Résumé : un mission, un rêve pour moi, un instant de bonheur pour lui...

Disclaimer : je suis en pour parler avec la mgm, je sens que je vais bientôt être l'heureuse propriétaire de mes persos préférés.

Note de l'auteur : -j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi...

-j'ai enfin pu me débarraser d'un vieux rêve perso qui me hantait...

Bonne lecture

Jack était blessé, meurtri, sa raison de vivre venait de s'éteindre par sa faute, Sa faute il se disait. Ca se voyait dans son regard, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, jamais.

Il décida de refouler ses pensées, ses émotions en se plongeant dans son travail à la base de Cheyenne Mountain en sachant que cela remonterait à la surface un jour forcément. Cependant il pensait que ça lui laisserait le temps d'OUBLIER, un mot dur à prononcer pour lui mais il le faudra bien sinon il n'y survivrait pas...enfin oublier, plutôt atténuer sa souffrance...

SG1 était en salle d'embarquement pour aller sur une planète potentiellement déserte de toute vie car le sgc avait besoin d'un nouveau site alpha après l'explosion du dernier en date par un vaisseau ennemi goa'ulds. Enfin Teal'c n'était pas de la partie, il avait préféré rentre visite à ses frères jaffas sur Chulak.

Après avoir traversé la porte, Jack, Daniel et Sam décidèrent de se séparer pour mieux explorer le terrain et aussi pour perdre el moins de temps possible parce que Jack en voulait surtout pas manquer l'épisode des Simpsons diffusé le soir même.

Donc chacun partis de son côté...

Daniel qui longeait une forêt en empruntant un chemin de terre, tomba nez à nez avec une sorte de cube en apparence en bois qui ressemblait vaguement à un rubicube. Il le rammassa et un éclair se produisit...

Quelques dimensions parallèles plus loin, ou plutôt dans le monde réel (mais ça je n'ose aps me l'avouer, quoi stargate de la fiction, t'approches pas de moi ou alors coups de pied au cul...grrrrr). Une jeune fille, entre autre moi pour être plus précises, postée devant sa télévision en train de matter un zod de stargate évidemment. Ce soir la réception était mauvaise, j'étais énervée que l'image à la télévision soit d'aussi mauvaise qualité, enfin stupide orage.

Tandis que je voyais Daniel observer cet objet des plus étranges, un éclair illumina tout mon salon le rendant éblouissant. Je sentis mon esprit s'échapper de mon corps, je sentais que j'en perdais le contrôle, une sensation étrange...

A mon réveil, je sentis comme un marteau enfonçant dans mon crânes des clous un par un. J'eu une drôle de sensation en me touchant la tête, je sentis des cheveux courts sous le toucher de mes doigts. En 1/4 de secondes j'ouvris les yeux et découvris avec sutpéfaction ma tenue de militaire verte, LA tenue qui m'avait toujours fait tant rêver depuis des années...je crois bien que j'étais en suite retombée dans les vappes...

Une fois repris mes esprits, je décida de partie à la recherche de Jack ou Sam, enfin plutôt Jack, un rêve allait se réaliser, le rêve de toute une vie...

Je marchais depuis pas mal de temps et aperçu une silhouette au loin, je reconnu Jack, l'adrénaline en moins montait, je ne pouvais plus reconnaître le rythme du battemant de mon coeur, il était devenu incontrôlable...

Je ne voulais pas non plus l'accabler avec mon discours, je savais que pour lui en ce moment la vie n'était pas un cadeau pour lui mais plutôt un fardeau...la fois où j'avais observé son regard devant ma télévision, je m'etais dit que un homme comme lui n'avait pas le droit à ça, il avait déjà tellement fait pour un monde plus heureux, il sétait dévoué pour son pays, un peu de bonheur, de chaleur humaine pour le récompenser devait lui être permis, c'était la moindre des choses...

Je m'approchais de lui, il ne me vit pas arriver, il se retourna sans la moindre pensée de ce qui allait se produire , je me retrouvais les yeux plongés au plus profond des siens, et échangea un long baiser fougueux avec lui, il n'en revenait pas, il ne comprenait pas mais savait que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas son ami malgré son apparence physique, il avait capté quelque chose de différent dans son regard, en lui.

Leur étreinte dura un long moment, regards dans les yeux, mains qui s'effleurent, passion débordante. Jack ne pouvait pas dire ce qui lui arrivait, mais il savait seulement que ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, lui disait de ne pas s'arrêter, de faire perdurer ce moment si intense de bonheur pour lui tant il en avait besoin depuis que sa vie était devenue il y a peu de temps de cela, un enfer insoutenable à vivre même si il avait été entraîné en temps que soldat à survivre à des situations extrêmes. Mais sa part d'humanité avait pris le pas sur son mental d'acier...

Je vis des larmes couler de ses yeux sombres, il me regardait avec tendresse...je lui fis un sourire qu'il me renvoya avec sympathie...sa faiblesse humaine me touchait, je ne pus rester insensible face à son désaroi, je le pris dans mes bras, le serra très fort contre moi, je sentais son coeur battre à vive allure. On était restés un long moment comme cela, je sentais qu'il en avait besoin, et pour moi ce fut un instant magique... Il ne savait toujours pas qui j'étais, il savait juste que j'étais la personne qu'il avait tant attendu depuis toujours...Il me glissa dans ma main droite sa chaîne en argent et je ressentis une grande émotion à son toucher froid normalement mais là elle me paraîssait brûlante de souffrance, on aurait sit qu'elle était là pour emmagasiner son trop plein de colère, de douleur, de doute...

Un dernier langoureux baiser et je sentis de nouveau mon esprit se volatiliser, je luttais pour l'empêcher de partir mais il était trop fort contre moi, j'étais encore trop sous le coup de l'émotion pour pouvoir réagir...

Je me réveilla dans mon lit avec encore une sensation de bien être sur mes lèvres, et une chaîne en argent dans ma main droite, mais que m'était-il arrivé cette nuit là...

FIN


End file.
